


caught up in a rush

by flickerfonds



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, First Meetings, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Realistic Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerfonds/pseuds/flickerfonds
Summary: As Dream reached out to snatch up his remaining iron and bolt away as quickly as possible, a firm hand stopped him. Dream’s wrist had been pinned to the crafting table by George.--or: manhunt au. Dream and George have always been rivals, but a blooming relationship might just ruin it all
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	caught up in a rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleverpseudonym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverpseudonym/gifts).



> hello !! this is for my lovely friend sae (@saekyuu on twt, go check out their art it is phenomenal). he requested a manhunt au, and who am I to deny her requests? enjoy :D
> 
> songs I looped while writing this:  
> the other side of paradise- glass animals  
> waterfalls coming out your mouth- glass animals  
> DAYWALKER!- corpse and machine gun kelly

Dream’s legs burned with exhaustion as adrenaline coursed through his veins. The lanky boy ducked behind a tree, letting his pursuers overtake him and look around in confusion, only to continue on their search for him in the opposite direction. Once the hunters got out of hearing range, Dream let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. It ripped him open on the way out, pulling at his lungs with relief. He pulled his white mask off to the side, wanting to get more air as efficiently as possible. 

Dream wore a mask mostly so hunters couldn’t find him when he wanted to go out normally. He also thought it looked really badass, but Dream wouldn’t willingly admit that. With a slight chuckle, Dream began to craft a new axe for himself, as his stone tool was in need of an upgrade.

These manhunts, as Dream liked to call them, were so much fun for him. The rush he got from scrambling to kill the ender dragon before a group of people could hunt him down and finish him off compared to nothing he had felt before. Dream had never lost a hunt and didn’t plan on letting this one be the first. 

While the cast of hunters would rotate a bit, one person was a constant. A rather striking brunette, in possession of high cheekbones and a sharp jaw, was never too far behind him. Dream had heard the other hunters call him George. 

George, while not the most skilled at combat, was always able to keep up with his schemes and traps. He was the closest thing Dream had to an equal. He was able to keep him close by at all times, never letting the clever blonde get too far ahead of him.

As Dream finished up his axe, sharpening the tip a bit, he looked up, eyes meeting a mismatched pair, one blue and one brown. Well, shit. Dream had to think fast. George had just seen his face, which was very bad. If George was here already, the others couldn't be very far behind. As Dream reached out to snatch up his remaining iron and bolt away as quickly as possible, a firm hand stopped him. Dream’s wrist had been pinned to the crafting table by George.

George stared up at the other quizzically, eyes raking over the defining features normally obscured behind a wall of white.

“Why do you keep doing this? You’re bound to lose at some point, why chance death?” If his hand wasn’t holding Dream in place, his piercing gaze sure was.

“What is life if not living for the thrill?” 

Before George could respond to the random burst of insight provided by Dream, a knife was pushing against his tendons, forcing his grip around the other’s wrist to loosen, giving Dream just enough room to slip away. As he made his escape, Dream noticed that the other three hunters were nowhere in sight. Huh.

\--

This meeting marked the first of many between Dream and George. Some were no more than seconds long, like their first encounter, but some were much more prolonged. One that stuck out in particular to Dream was when he had been gathering blaze rods in the nether. A stray fireball made its way over to him while his shield was down and struck him square in the chest. 

As Dream struggled to recover from the blow and move to safety, a slim figure stepped out from the deep shadows of the fortress. Wordlessly, George helped move Dream to safety and stayed with him while he regenerated his heath. Dream eventually broke the silence lingering between them, becoming too agitated to leave it be.

“Where are the other hunters?” 

“I don’t really know,” George started, soft lips curving elegantly around each word, “I would assume the overworld, but I don’t have much more information than that.”

With the tension in the air having been severed, Dream and George began to converse about a wide variety of topics, ranging from the best type of wood for boats to whether or not they believed in any sort of god. As the duo continued talking, Dream felt his gaze being pulled back to his counterpart’s unique eyes and feverish cheeks. Dream liked to tell himself that all he was doing was admiring objective beauty, but that was quite clearly a lie. 

Dream had always prided himself on being very in control of his emotions. He was able to shut things off when need be and pull on only the useful parts of himself in times of need. So, his growing fondness for George came as a bit of a shock. True, a pretty face was difficult to resist, but Dream could’ve sworn they had a genuine connection. George had been given half a dozen chances to finish Dream off, and Dream could’ve ditched George long ago without a word of protest from the older. Dream had even thought George was flirting with him once or twice with the suggestive comments he made with a smirk present on his pink lips. Someone wouldn’t do all of that for no reason, right? Although their relationship was unconventional, that didn't mean they couldn’t be friends in some twisted sense of the word. 

When Dream’s health had finally regenerated and it was time for him to leave George, he had rather immense difficulty pulling his eyes off of the shorter man and back onto the path he was meant to travel along. This was most definitely going to be an issue for Dream, especially if George was meant to kill him.

\--

The next time Dream ran into the hunters, things had shifted. Normally, George was the one calling all the shots. He would dictate who went where and how best to trip up Dream or get him vulnerable. So, it was quite off-putting for Dream to see another hunter by the name of Sapnap (odd name, but he wasn’t one to judge) ordering everyone around. Dream had been using a map he found to navigate to some buried treasure when his path crossed with that of the hunters, who were attempting to locate him using some crude device that George had definitely thought up. 

Dream’s eyes darted up once he heard a second set of footsteps in the sand. Quickly analyzing the situation, he came to the conclusion that there was no fighting here, only attempting to distract one or two of the hunters while he scampered off. Dream threw an apple over their heads, landing in the sand behind them. Ever the optimist, Dream attempted to use the minor distraction to distance himself from the pack of men by dashing over to the shipwreck so conveniently placed on the shore a few yards away. However, the distinctive green of his hoodie caught Sapnap’s eye, prompting the raven-haired man to exclaim.

“He’s over here!”

Well, fuck. Dream’s distraction, evidently, did not work. He had been foolish to believe it ever would, but one couldn’t survive this long without a little bit of hope now and again. He peeked up above the wooden planks he was hiding behind to see the hunters closing in on him in a circle, leaving very little room for escape. Dream, in his mind, had two ways to get out of his predicament. He could either take to the sea and try to lose the hunters that way, most definitely burning through all of his food, or attempt to get past George. He knew that the other hunters wouldn’t hesitate to injure him and slow him down, but there was a chance that George wouldn’t. Their meetings over the past few days had led Dream to believe that George might consider him a friend, maybe even more. 

A friend would let him go, right? Or was this some drawn-out scheme to make the final victory for the hunters even sweeter? Either way, this was the only scenario that didn’t end with Dream dead or starving.

With a gulp that did little to rid Dream of the knot growing in his throat, he popped up over the side of the ship and rolled out onto the shore.

Another hunter with rather feline features called out, alerting the others to Dream’s presence. His white ears twitched with anticipation, aching to follow Dream and finish what he and the others had set out to do. 

It was now or never. Dream barrelled at George at full speed, praying that his judgment of the brunette was accurate because if not, he was fucked. Once it registered with George what Dream was doing, a look of contemplation danced over his face. Was the small spark between them enough to save Dream, or had he been misled and was sealing his fate with this? As Dream neared George, the older stepped to the side just enough to let Dream escape. He took this opportunity very gratefully, using the space granted to bolt away and get himself to safety. While he ran off, Dream heard cries of outrage coming from the other hunters, but he ignored them and continued on his mission.

\--

Dream was on the hunt for the fortress. He was so close to victory, he could almost taste the sweet relief on his tongue. The last eye he had thrown up broke in the air. Dream blamed it on bad luck, which it probably was, but it could have been someone tugging at the strings of fate. Since he was now down to 10 eyes, Dream thought it best to go searching for more enderman to kill so he could have a bit of a backup plan, given that it was unlikely that the portal he found would have 2 eyes.

As Dream was scanning his surroundings to search for an enderman to hunt down, his eyes stopped on a cave off to his right. While unlikely to house an enderman, Dream wanted to get out of the open anyways. It had been a bit too long since he had seen a hunter and wanted to avoid an ambush if at all possible. As he set foot into the cave, a small glow coming from the back end caught his gaze. Since it was silent everywhere else, Dream came to the hypothesis that this was probably an isolated hunter, something he could definitely take on. Maybe they would even have pearls for him?

His footsteps were near silent against the rocky floor of the cave, having had quite a bit of practice from hours of silent observations. As Dream peered around a rocky corner, he was met with a pair of bright blue and brown eyes. He visibly relaxed at the sight of a (friend? companion? acquaintance?) person in the cave.

George kept his tone low as he walked over to Dream to greet him, lifting up his mask. Dream was so very aware of the closeness of George, his lithe body radiating heat in the enclosed space.

“It’s nice to meet you here, Dream.” His voice was a raspy whisper, something hidden in his tone. Dream absolutely let this get to him. The blood rose up through his neck, visible flushing his cheeks. George took note of this, eyes scanning over Dream’s freckled features. If they lingered a bit too long on Dream’s lips, nobody would complain.

“Glad to see you too, Georige,” Dream responded, a similar fire present in his voice. He inched closer to the other, tilting his head down to meet the brunette's eyes. At that moment, something between them clicked. It was like everything finally made sense to the both of them. George’s initial curiosity, Dream’s willing engagement, how one of them was always seeking for the other subconsciously.

George surged forward, and Dream met him in a thirsty kiss. They were like magnets, so inherently drawn together. They knew that this was wrong. Dream was supposed to be George’s enemy, constantly hunting him down and trying to beat him at his mind games. So why did they feel such an unexplainable draw together? Dream let George spin him around and push him up against the cave wall, licking into his mouth. He happily obliged the smaller’s requests, giving in to what felt like years of built-up tension. While he normally liked to be the one holding down his partners, George’s elegant hands just felt so nice encircled around his wrist. It reminded him of that fateful first conversation. What would have changed if George hadn’t approached him that day in the woods. It was useless speculating, though. Dream was happy with where this series of events had led him, and he was sure George felt the same, given their current position.

As George pressed his hands even further into the ridged stone, a slight disturbance could be heard at the entrance to the cave. Dream, completely lost in his own universe of pleasure, let it go in one ear and out the other. George kept going on his conquest, distracting Dream from his mission even further. His skillful mouth went to work, encapsulating the blonde in his presence. 

Out of nowhere, George pulled away from the kiss. His counterpart chased after his lips with his own, surely bruised by now from the aggression in their exchange. However, Dream noticed that his hands were still held down above his head. As he glanced up, a look of confusion evident in his eyes, he took in the scene in front of him.

Uh oh. Dream was stuck in a cave, hands pinned to a wall, with all four hunters standing nearby. For a brief moment, he could’ve sworn he saw regret glance over George’s visage, but that was quickly replaced with his usual apathy. Dream’s brain whirred, trying to think up ways he got out of this one unscathed. Why he was dumb enough to trust a pretty face and empty words?

He’d never know, but this was Dream’s problem to deal with now, and he was not one to go down without a fight.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for reading !! leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed (totally optional btw, just lets me know if liked it) you can find me @gnfiuvr on twitter and my amazing beta, as always, can be found @quartzfia on twitter as well


End file.
